Just Like Magic
by Clari-sama
Summary: Trowa is a genie and Heero stumbles along him, how is Heero going to deal with a genie hanging around? and what will happen when Trowa falls for Heero AU 1x3 R
1. Genie in a bottle

A.N. hey guys sorry about the updates on my other fics, but I am working on them I swear! This fic is for a contest at my schools anime club, I already have the end written and I just had to write the first chapter. My friend Synth actually gave me the idea for the fic and it was just to kawaii to pass up. So here is my newest fic. Read and Enjoy. And keep an eye out for updates on 'Somewhere between heaven and hell' very soon Ou yes, and Gundam Wing does not belong to me, so don't sue me ;; I am just writing for enjoyment :D)

Just Like Magic

Heero stumbled through the door of his apartment, his button down white shirt buttoned uneven and his pants stained with something god only knows. He had just come back from a date with some girl; he couldn't even really remember her name. Teresa? Yeah I think that is what it was. Anyway, back to Heero who was fumbling around in the kitchen.

"I can't believe this!" he slammed his hand down on the counter. "Rejected, again! That's it, no more women for me!" he stomped over to his refrigerator and opened the door furiously. He ran his hand through his already messy chocolate brown hair and stared at the almost empty shelves. Great, he would need to go shopping for food again too, wonderful.

"Well, at least there is still some beer in here." He reached into the back and grabbed a bottle. He looked at it. He reached back in a grabbed the other six bottles that were in the fridge. He shut the door with his foot and walked out into the tiny front room. He plopped down on the cloth, hole-ridden sofa and popped open one of the bottles and drank the whole thing it what seemed like one gulp.

"Ahhhh, that feels good," he said as Heero tossed the bottle behind him, not even caring that it shattered all over the floor. Leaning back into the couch he grabbed the next one and drank it. Then the next, four beers later he was falling over on the couch laughing at nothing, his deep blue eyes glazed as he became stoned drunk. He tossed the half full bottle onto the floor and reached for the last bottle, laughing all the while. He picked up the bottle and looked at it. He squinted and brought it towards his face.

"Wh..atssss.ttthhisss thinkkkgg..?" Heero slurred as he brought it closer and further from his face trying to see the bottle more clearly.

"aahhhh.wwhatt tthhheee ffuvvkkk.." He popped open the cap. Instead of the normal fizzing noise he usually got, a big think cloud of purple smoke poured out of the bottle. Heero coughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Wha is goin onn!" Heero coughed again. He could swear he was hearing, jingling noises? Heero squinted into the purple cloud that now covered his whole front room. As he stared into the cloud a sudden face popped out of it.

"Hello!" the voice happily squealed

"Ahhhggg," Heero yelled as he stood up and turned to run, but him in his drunken state only tripped over the couch, falling on his face. The figure walked around to the other side of the couch and squatted in front of Heero jingling all the while.

"Hey, are you ok?" The person said.

His only reply was a muffled something.

"Hey, come on, get up," the figure started poking Heero, who waved his hand around trying to smack the hand away, and it would have worked if Heero was actually aiming towards the person instead of the floor.

The person huffed, "Ok fine, I'll pick you up myself," then Heero felt a sharp tug and he was now staring the figure in the face. Although, to Heero, the 'figure' was just two, no three blurry things.

"Whooo is yooou alllll and what isssss you doing in my houssse?" Heero slurred once again stumbling around trying to stand up right.

The figure covered his mouth as in shock the little bells that hung off his ears jingled as he moved.

"I am so sorry master! I didn't even introduce myself!" he bowed. "My name is Trowa," he smiled.

Heero just stared blankly at Trowa; it took him a while to register it, did he just.call me master?

"Wait. What did yooou alll jussst call mee?" Heero spoke dumbfounded

"Why master of course," Trowa answered tilting his head to the side.

Heero blinked a few times, sure he may be drunk, but he didn't think he was THAT drunk. First he is hearing things, then seeing things, and then he thinks that these visions are calling him master. He shook his head as best coordinated as he could.

"I-I don't undeersssstand."

"You freed me from my bottle, you are my master," Trowa spoke again

"I freed yoou from wha?" Heero was so confused

"I am a genie, you freed me from my bottle, and you are my master till all of your wishes are gone." Trowa tried to explain as clearly as he could.

"G-genie?" ok now he was out of it.

"Yup," Trowa smiled again, and Heero fainted, or passed out. Trowa stared down at Heero who was snoring rather loudly.

"Hm, I guess he had a really long day," Trowa bent down and picked Heero up, Trowa flung his arm around Heero's waist and placed Heero's arm around his neck.

"Ok, off to bed with you master…. Master…erm, oh, he never told me his name. Oh well, when he wakes up I will ask," Trowa said happily as he carried Heero to the little room in the corner of the apartment. Trowa was taken aback when he stepped on something sharp. "Ouch! What in the world was that?" he looked down and saw shards of glass coating the floor.

"Well, this is rather dangerous," Trowa snapped his fingers and the glass shards disappeared. "Much better," he smiled. He finally managed to drag Heero all the way to him bed and set him down, he dropped on the bed like a ton of bricks, and he dragged Trowa with him. Trowa tried pushing Heero off of him, but it only succeeded in having Heero snuggle closer to Trowa, he blushed and looked down at Heero. A small snore made its way from Heero's lips…his beautiful lips. Trowa blushed again and mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts about his new master. Trowa finally managed to pull himself free of Heero's grasp and drag him near the head of the bed and wrapped him in the sheets; luckily, his new master was a very heavy sleeper. Heero began snoring again tossing and turning on the bed.

"Well, at least he is sleeping well," Trowa said as he walked quickly back into the front room before his hormones got the better of him and he just jumped back into the bed with the other boy.

'No no Trowa! Bad thoughts! You can't think things like this,' he closed his eyes tightly; wishing he didn't have such a sexy master, how in the world was he going to do this? He wasn't supposed to fall for people…this just didn't make any sense. He shook his head and stopped by the couch. He looked down and saw a small black thing. He bent over and picked it up, the tiny bells jingling as he did so. He examined it, turned it upside down, a bunch of small coins fell out of it, and Trowa looked at them funny. He bent down and picked up each of the coins one at a time examining each one as he did so. Trowa put the coins on the table in front of the couch.

"I wonder what those are," Trowa said to himself, he would just have to ask his master in the morning. He finally opened it up the little black thing he held in his hand, and saw a picture of his new master on a tiny plastic card. He squinted at the tiny print written on it.

"H-Heero Yuy…Heero Yuy! That is his name! Heero!" Trowa smiled and he set the mysterious black object down on the table next to the coins and walked back to the room hesitantly where Heero was sprawled over the bed snoring happily.

"Goodnight Heero, I will be here when you wake up," Trowa said softly and he settled himself in the chair next to his bed and fell asleep.


	2. I have a what?

Just like Magic

Chapter 2- I have a what!

Heero rolled over the next morning with a headache worthy of an award. He cracked open an eye and closed them a second later. The throbbing in his head was almost unbearable; it felt like someone was shoving an axe into the back of his brain every time he moved.

"Arrrrg! I hate hangovers! I wish it would just go away!" he groaned while burying his face in the pillows.

"Done!" a voice squealed followed by a small snap.

No later than he heard it, the inflated feeling in his head disappeared and he felt perfectly normal again. Heero sat up in his bed and looked around, he could swear he heard someone else here in his house.

"Who's here? Don't hide!" Heero yelled at the door sitting up on his knees. As soon as those words left his mouth a small cloud of purple dust appeared in his room. Coughing, Heero swung his hand around his face trying to get it out of his eyes. "What the hell?"

Standing in the middle of his floor was a tall, brunette boy with what looked like a belly shirt and low riding pants with more golden bracelets than he could count and more bells than a church.

"Who….no, what the hell are you?" Heero asked looking at Trowa in disbelief.

Trowa's faced dropped slightly. "You don't remember me master?"

"M-master? What the hell is going on!"

Sighing, Trowa walked over to Heero's bed and sat down on the edge of it and crossed his legs looking at the ceiling. "Well, you came home last night and got really drunk, but you opened my bottle and set me free! It was kinda odd in the first place how I even ended up in a beer bottle anyway…"

Heero didn't even know what to say. "you…came out of a bottle….?"

The brunette genie nodded enthusiastically causing all of the tiny bells to jingle. "Well of course silly! That's where all genies come from!"

Heero's jaw felt like it dropped to the floor, when in reality he had fallen from his bed and onto the floor.

"Master!" Trowa jumped down from the bed and kneeled down next to Heero and sat him up brushing down his hair and all the dust from his clothes. Heero turned his head to the side and looked into Trowa's bright green eyes.

"You….are….a genie? Like a real one? I get three wishes type of genie?"

Trowa nodded and giggled. "Just the same! Cept…don't tell anyone, but I am going to give you five…well four now, since you wished your hangover away. But," he placed his finger over Heero's lips. "You can't tell anyone about that, or I will get in trouble."

Heero nodded. "Not a word, I promise…" Smiling and satisfied, Trowa pulled his hand away and set them on his knees.

"So do you know what else you want?"

Scratching his head, Heero looked to the side. "Erm, well no not exactly. Is there some time limit on how long you are around?"

Trowa stood up giggling. He twirled around once and clapped his hands. "Nope! I will be around until your wishes are all gone!"

Heero blinked and stood up, noticing that he was shorter than the green eyed genie. "Oh, well that's good then…" he rubbed the back of his head. "What's your name anyway?"

"Trowa"

"Trowa?"

"Yes, Trowa"

Heero laughed. "Well, that's a fitting name for a genie I suppose."

Trowa turned and walked over to the doorway and turned around again making the bells jingle and the braclets clack together. "You hungry? I can make you some breakfast."

"Sure, I'll take some breakfast…but I want to take a shower and get cleaned up first…before you snap your fingers or whatever and make it." Heero looked over at Trowa as he put his fingers to his mouth and pouted.

"I was wondering if I could try to make it…you know, in your kitchen, just for you!"

Heero blinked and shrugged. "Well, sure if you really want to, go ahead knock yourself out."

Trowa clapped and ran out of the room jingling the entire way to the kitchen, squealing and giggling at all the things in Heero's kitchen. He never knew such a small thing like cooking could make someone so excited. But then again, he had been in that bottle for god knows how long, so that might have had something to do with it. Shaking his head, Heero walked over into the bathroom and pulled off his bar smelling clothes and stepped into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water relax his stressed body. Meanwhile, out in the kitchen Trowa managed to scrounge up a cookbook from the depths of Heero's pantry and was busing himself trying to figure out eggs and pancakes.

"Breakfast has to be perfect for master Heero!" he drug his finger along the lines in the cookbook and stopped at a chapter labeled 'The Perfect Breakfast' grinning happily he flipped to that page and started reading.

"Ok it says here I need…four eggs, beaten and cooked. That sounds easy!" he snapped his fingers once and four eggs appeared on the counter, another snap and a blender appeared next to the eggs. Trowa cracked the eggs and put them in the blender. "Ok, so just beat them." He turned it on, forgetting the lid and watched with mild humor as the egg went flying all over Heero's kitchen. "Oops…ok, no problem, I'll just clean that up later;" he snapped his fingers and four more eggs appeared on the counter, again he cracked them and placed the lid over the blender before beating them. Turning back to the book he read some more.

"Place eggs in a hot pan with butter and cook until slightly wet. No problem!" snaps his fingers and sets the already hot pan with butter on the stove and pours the egg mix on the pan. "Ok, now pancakes!" He flipped to the next page and skimmed through it.

"I need flour, eggs beaten, sugar, salt, pancake mix…" he snapped his fingers and all the items lined the counter. Clapping his hands together he mixed all the items together in a giant bowl. He looked down at the mix which looked like it was hiding rocks, and he looked at the book, "Well, it says it is supposed to be lumpy!" Smiling he snapped his fingers again and set the second hot pan next to the first and started blobbing the mix on the pan. After doing that he mixed the eggs around and ran back to the book to look it over again.

"Flip pancakes when bubbly. Ok I can do that." Running back over to the stove he snapped and grabbed the spatula floating and flipped over the pancakes and smiled at the black side. "Good! Nice and cooked!" he walked back over to the eggs and frowned at them. "The book said a little runny…but they could be raw! And then they would hurt master Heero…I'll let them cook a little longer." Trowa snapped his fingers and set the plate on the counter and placed the burnt pancakes on it and plopped some more batter on the pan. Walking back over to the eggs he nodded at the steaming mass and poured them onto the plate. Trowa finally finished all the pancakes, some burnt and others not fully cooked, he took the plate and set it on the table with some forks and waited patiently for Heero to get out of his shower.

Heero smiled as he toweled off his hair and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a clean white shirt. After tossing the towel into the corner of his room he walked out into the kitchen scrunching his face at the smell of burnt pancakes and eggs.

"What is all that on my walls?" Heero asked noticing the runny yellow substance running down the wall.

"Oh, that's just some egg, I can take care of that!" he snapped his fingers and the kitchen was clean once again. "Here sit! I made you breakfast!" he pulled out the chair and motioned for Heero to sit. He did so and looked down at the plate and back up at Trowa.

"Do you have any syrup?"

"No problem!" he snapped his fingers and set the syrup on the table. "Hurry, eat it and tell me what you think!"

Heero smiled nervously and poured some syrup on the plate and cut into the pancakes dipping it in the syrup and slowly put it in his mouth. He swallowed and coughed to stop himself from gagging. He looked over at Trowa who was staring at him with hopeful eyes. "It's….it's good" he forced a smile and turned back to the plate. Trowa clapped his hands happily and sat across from Heero smiling.

"Hurry and finish! You have to show me around here!"

Heero slowly swallowed another forkful. "My house?"

"No silly! The city and your work!"

"My work?"

"Of course! I don't want to get lost trying to find you!"

"Trying to find me?"

"Yeah! I mean, I am going to be here until you finish your wishes. Don't worry, I wont do anything bad!" Trowa argued

Heero stuffed another forkful in his mouth. "Well no, I didn't say you were going to, it's just…it would be weird seeing someone like you walking around. You don't exactly look…normal."

A giggle escaped Trowa's lips. "Don't worry silly. No one else can see me unless I make it so they can!"

"Oh,"

"Yep! So no need to worry about that! I'll be good I promise master Heero!" he smiled and cleared the table with a snap. Heero wiped his face and held back a gag and blushed at Trowa's use of the phrase 'Master Heero'

"Please, just call me Heero ok?"

Trowa nodded. "Of course! Now hurry and get dressed so you can show me around!"

Heero nodded and got up from the table and walked into his room rubbing his face. He had mixed feelings about his new Genie…some part of him wanted to just spit out the four wishes and be done…while another wanted to take his time and makes sure they were all worth it…and yet another wanted to just wait it out as long as possible so the cheerful man would stay around. Something about him attracted Heero, he was good looking, but his happy personality defiantly countered Heero's negative mood and made him feel better. Shaking his head he pulled out a fresh shirt from his closet, he was not going to fall for another man. Nope…never.

((OMIGODWTFBBQ! I think it is a miracle…. I thought I would never think of something for this fic…BUT I DID! Be proud of me…I am trying very hard ToT Love me?))


End file.
